fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Stary przyjaciel
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Ciąg dalszy poprzedniego odcinka. Fineasz, Ferb, Milly, Baljeet, Buford, Izabela i Nicol przechodzą przez portal do innego wymiaru. Nicole spotyka tam Jake'a. Tymczasem alter-ego chłopców i Fretki opowiadają im o Dundersztycu. Nastolatkowie z drugiego wymiaru są zdziwieni tym, że ich odpowiednicy nie pamiętają poprzedniej wizyty w ich wymiarze. Tymczasem Stephanie i Thaddeus zawiązują pewien układ. *Odcinki "Przez drugi wymiar", "Stary przyjaciel" i "Bitwa i psychol" tworzą trylogię rozgrywającą się w drugim wymiarze. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Thaddeus *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Thor *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Jake *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *pozostali członkowie RO Fabuła 'Część 1' - Jake, ale co ty tu robisz? Jak? - Tęskniłem za tobą. - Mylisz mnie z kimś. - Nie sądzę. - Jestem z innego wymiaru! - To tak jak ja. - Bzdura! Nicole przyglądała się chłopakowi ze zdziwieniem. To nie było możliwe. On nie mógł jej znaleźć. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie ona jest. Przecież nikt nie widział jak cofnęła się w czasie! Nikt oprócz Demi. Czyżby mu powiedziała? Nawet jeśli, to skąd by wiedział w jakim jest teraz czasie? A co ważniejsze, skąd wiedział, że jest w innym wymiarze? - Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie jestem z tego wymiaru co ty? - spytał ze swoim charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku i łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. - Skąd. - odparła. - Doskonale wiem, że jesteś z tego wymiaru co ja. Mówiła prawdę. Była w stu procentach pewna, że to ten Jake, którego znała, a nie jego alternatywna wersja. Tylko skąd on wiedział jak ją znaleźć? - Chodźcie tędy. - powiedziała Izabela z drugiego wymiaru. - Co to za miejsce? - spytała Milly. - To siedziba RO. - Czego? - spytał Buford. - Ruchu Oporu. Druga Izabela otworzyła ogromne drzwi. W środku znajdowały się obracane krzesła różnych kolorów, masa komputerów, jeden wielki monitor, przypominający bardziej plazmówkę i masa osób znanych i nieznanych, krzątających się w to i w tamto w jakimś określonym porządku. - Czym zajmuje się Ruch Oporu? - spytała Izabela z pierwszego wymiaru. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. - odparła druga Izabela. - Nie rozumiem. Co niby w tym pytaniu jest śmiesznego? – spytał Baljeet. - Nie udawaj głupka. Przecież tu kiedyś byliście. No może nie ty i ja... znaczy ona, znaczy... Tak, czy siak Fineasz i Ferb tu byli. Nic im nie opowiadaliście? - Co niby mielibyśmy opowiadać? - zapytał Fineasz. - No w sumie racja. - odparła ze śmiechem druga Izabela. - Przecież roboty były też w waszym wymiarze. - Przepraszam, ale chyba nie rozumiem. - wtrącił Buford. - Ktoś mi wyjaśni o co tu chodzi? Jakie roboty? - Buford, jesteś tak samo tępy jak w naszym wymiarze. - Nie przezywaj go, tym bardziej, że jego pytanie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. - powiedziała Izabela. - No właśnie. O czym ty cały czas mówisz? - wtrąciła Milly. Nikt z osób z pierwszego wymiaru, nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi drugiej Izabeli. Jej nie usunięto pamięci, ona doskonale pamiętała wizytę Fineasza i Ferba, w ich wymiarze, w przeciwieństwie do pierwszowymiarowych Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół. - Ferb, Fineasz, wyjaśnijcie im to. - powiedziała i już miała odejść póki nie usłyszała głosu Fineasza: - Dobra. Tylko co? Nicol i Jake mierzyli się wzorkiem. - Tyle, że wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć co tu robisz. - powiedziała Nicol. - Wiesz, że ględzisz po staroświecku? - odparł Jake. - To ty nie mówisz normalnie. - 2014 rok ma na ciebie zły wpływ. - Nie ględź głupot. - "Ględź"! Tak! Nareszcie jakieś normalne słowo! - powiedział i uniósł dłonie w geście triumfu, a potem położył je Nicoli na ramionach. - Zabierz te ręce! - Mówi się "weź te łapy". A właściwie dlaczego mam je wziąść? - Mówi się "wziąć", a nie "wziąść". - Rany! Nicol, jesteś beznadziejnie staroświecka! - Nie, nie jestem. - Ależ tak. Nawet chwyt "nie, nie jestem" jest już przestarzały. - Zamknij się. - Chyba "zamknij jadaczkę". - powiedział z ironią, ale zaraz potem zaczął przemawiać łagodnym tonem. - Nicol chodź ze mną. - Co? - Zabiorę cię z tąd. - Stąd. - poprawiła go machinalnie. Chłopak nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i mówił dalej: - Wrócimy razem do przyszłości. We dwoje. Do naszego czasu. Do 4556 roku, do domu. Źle, że ze sobą zerwaliśmy. Chcę byś znów była ze mną. Żebyś znów była moja i tylko moja. - Nie wrócę do ciebie, po tym jak mnie wyklinałeś! Poza tym, nigdy nie byłam twoja! Ja należę tylko do siebie! - Nicol, zrozum... - przysunął się do niej i chciał ją przytulić, lecz ta go odepchnęła. - Nie dotykaj mnie! - Posłuchaj, bo chyba nie wyraziłem się jasno. - ton głosu Jake'a nie był już taki słodki i przyjazny. Jego słowa były złowrogie i brzmiały jak groźba. - Albo będziesz moja, albo niczyja. - po tych słowach wyciągnął swój elektryczny czerwony miecz. Nie wyglądał jednak jak miecz Nicol. Był nowocześniejszy i bardziej przypominał miecz świetlny. - Nowy model? - spytała dziewczyna unosząc jedną brew. - Kiedy ty bumelowałaś przez miesiąc, ja dokładnie w tym samym czasie udoskonalałem technologie. - Skąd wiesz, że minął u mnie miesiąc? Zresztą myślałam, że wojna się już skończyła. - Mam na to swoje sposoby. Co do wojny, skończyła się, owszem, ale ja wolę być przygotowany na wszystko. - powiedział i naskoczył na Nicol. Chciał ją skrócić o głowę, jednak napotkał przeszkodę. Nicol wyciągnęła swój miecz. - To ty wciąż nosisz go przy sobie? Myślałem, że żyjesz w czasach pokoju. - To kwestia przyzwyczajenia. - Wodzu! - zawołała druga Izabela. - Przyszli do nas goście z innego wymiaru. - Znowu? - odparła Fretka wychodząc z jednego pomieszczenia. - Jak to się dzieje, że zjawiacie się w najodpowiedniejszym momencie. - Zaraz, zaraz. - powiedział Fineasz. - O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? - Jest pewien problem... - zaczęła druga Izabela. Podeszła do Fretki i zaczęła po cichu mówić: - Sama nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale wygląda na to, że oni niczego nie pamiętają z poprzedniej wizyty tutaj. - powiedziała, a potem zaczęła mówić płaczliwym tonem: - A najgorsze jest to... a najgorsze jest to... - Co?! - Że twoja alter-ego miała rację! - wykrzyknęła. - Ja w ich wymiarze naprawdę nie potrafię się ubrać! - Słucham? - wykrzyknęła pierwsza Izabela. - Zostawmy temat twoich ubrań na później. - powiedziała zawsze rozsądna przywódczyni RO. - Teraz musimy się dowiedzieć dlaczego oni nie pamiętają nic z poprzedniej tu wizyty. Założę się, że Doktor Baljeet będzie znał odpowiedź. Hej! A gdzie on jest? Nicol biegła ile sił w nogach. Po tym jak z całej siły kopnęła Jake'a, w wyniku czego, ten wpadł do kontenera, nie chciała znów stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Dziewczyna nie słyszała za sobą kroków, z czego mogła wywnioskować, że nikt jej nie goni, ale żyjąc w czasach wojny nauczyła, by nie ryzykować. Każdy doskonale wyszkolony morderca potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie, jeśli tego chciał. Ona także posiadła tę zdolność. Dzięki temu udało jej się zaskoczyć nie jedną osobę. W ten sam sposób zaskoczyła paczkę Fineasza i Ferba, kiedy ich poznała. Nie wiedzieli o jej obecności, póki się nie odezwała. Teraz jednak uciekała najszybciej jak tylko mogła. Wtem zauważyła jakąś postać przechodzącą przez drogę. Poznała ją po ciemnej karnacji. Baljeet. - Baljeet! - zawołała. - Nicol. - powiedział z uśmiechem, a potem uśmiech zamienił się w zdziwienie. - Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej. Co się stało z twoimi włosami? - Musisz mi pomóc. - Oczywiście. - chłopak spojrzał na nią zatroskany. Widać, że przed czymś uciekała. "Biedaczka ma słabe nerwy, pewnie jest przerażona." pomyślał, a potem powiedział: - Co mam zrobić? - Musisz mnie ukryć! - Gdzie? - Nie wiem! Ty masz mnie ukryć. - To może w siedzibie RO? - Może być. - dziewczyny nie obchodziło co to jest RO. Miała inny problem. Jak Jake mógł ją znaleźć? Dziewczyna zaczęła uspokajać oddech, co nie było łatwe po tak długim i szybkim biegu. Ona jednak była do tego przyzwyczajona. Często biegała, żyjąc w przyszłości, a po przeniesieniu się do 2014 roku nie zamierzała zaniedbywać kondycji i biegała codziennie rano. - Uciekałaś przed Dundersztycem lub którymś z jego robotów? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili Baljeet, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź dodał: - Nie martw się, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna. Nicol prychnęła. "Nie przed Heinzem uciekałam tylko przez Jakem. A gdyby on cię spotkał rozszarpałby cię w pięć minut, panie przemądrzały." - pomyślała. - "Skąd ty wiesz w ogóle o Dundersztycu? Skąd ty mnie w ogóle znasz? Czyżby w tych czasach była też moja alter-ego?" - Wiesz Nicol... Teraz kiedy na ciebie patrzę, wydajesz mi się piękniejsza niż zazwyczaj. O wiele piękniejsza. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Nawet go nie słuchała. Była pogrążona we własnych myślach. - Wkurza mnie to czekanie! - Stephanie tupnęła nogą ze złością. - Jak długo można zwiedzać inny wymiar?! - A kto to wie? - powiedział Thaddeus żonglując piłkę. - Może zamiast się zamartwiać, pomożecie mi wymyślić plan poderwania tej pięknej Nicol? - No nie! - wykrzyknęła Stephanie. - Nie mów, że ona ci się podoba! Dlaczego wszystkim to ona się podoba, a nie ja?! Kiedyś to mnie chłopcy tok lubili... - To będziesz się tak użalała nad sobą, czy mi pomożesz? - To nic nie da, bo ona ma już chłopaka. Ferba. - dodała po chwili. - Ferba? Widziałem jak się do niego kleiłaś! On ci się podoba, prawda? - Tak. - kiedy Stephanie to powiedziała, Thor zadławił się gumą. - Mówiłem ci żebyś przestał żuć tę gumę. - zadrwił Thaddeus, a potem zwrócił się do Stephanie. - Jak rozdzielimy Ferba i Nicol pomożemy sobie nawzajem. Ja wezmę Nicolę, a ty Ferba. To jak, umowa stoi? - powiedział wyciągając rękę. Stephanie po krótkim namyśle uśmiechnęła się złowrogo i podała mu rękę. - Stoi. 'Część 2' - Więc mówisz, że w tym wymiarze nie chodzisz z Fineaszem? - spytała pierwsza Izabela. - Nie. - odparła druga. - Dlaczego? - Jak to "dlaczego"? Po prostu nic do siebie nie czujemy. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Odkąd do poznałam, to mi się spodobał. Z tobą musiało być podobnie! - Ale nie było. Zrezygnowana pierwsza Izabela złożyła ręce i odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Całkiem przypadkiem stał tam drugi Fineasz, który się na nie patrzył. Kiedy zobaczył na sobie spojrzenie Izabeli, z rumieńcem na twarzy, szybko się odwrócił. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się satysfakcjonująco. - Może ty do niego nic nie czujesz, ale on do ciebie, tak! Druga Izabela tylko przewróciła oczami. Nie miała jednak czasu, by odpowiedzieć, bo drzwi do bazy otworzyły się. - Witam wszystkich! - Witaj doktorze Baljeet! - przywitała się druha Izabela z uśmiechem. Kiedyś skrywała do Baljeeta piękne uczucie, którego chłopak nigdy nie odwzajemnił. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Pierwsza miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje. Mimo to, uczucie do Baljeeta wygasło, kiedy w jej życiu pojawił się pewien rudowłosy chłopak. Dziewczyna nie chciała się przyznać, że darzy go uczuciem. Był bratem jej szefowej i genialnym konstruktorem, wydawał się być taki nieosiągalny. Ale był też marnym wojownikiem, w czym nie dorastał jej do pięt. Nie pasowali do siebie, nie mogli być razem. - "Doktorze"? - spytała pierwsza Izabela. - Od kiedy Baljeet ma doktorat? - Od dawna. - odparła druga. - Skoro ty zadajesz mi tyle pytań na temat moich chłopaków, to pozwól, że teraz ja ci trochę zadam. - Dobra. Słucham. - Czy podobał ci się kiedyś Baljeet? - Baljeet? Chyba żartujesz! Owszem, kiedyś byliśmy parą, ale tylko dlatego by wywołać zazdrość w Fineaszu. Wiem, to nie było miłe z mojej strony. - Mogę wiedzieć kiedy to było? - Hmm... ten związek trwał parę miesięcy, trzy czy cztery... kiedy skończyłam 13 lat. "Czyli wtedy, kiedy ja zaczęłam odkochiwać się w Baljeecie, bo zaczął mi się podobać Fineasz. Ehh... od razu widać, że związek mój i Baljeeta nie miał przyszłości." - myślała druga Izabela. - Doktorze Baljeet, - zaczęła druga Fretka. - Musimy porozmawiać o jednej rzeczy. - Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu. - Może wyjaśniłbyś mi najpierw, co to za miejsce? - spytała stojąca za nim Nicol. - Nicole? - zdziwiła się druga Fretka. - W tamtym wymiarze ty też istniejesz? - Pewnie, że istnieję! Dlaczego miałabym nie istnieć?! - Nicoli nie podobało się to wszystko. Kiedy szła tu z Baljeetem, miała wrażenie, że chłopak zachowuje się tak, jakby miał ją za sierotę, ofiarę losu, płochliwą sarenkę. Nicol w swoich czasach była wojowniczką, słynną morderczynią i zachowanie Baljeeta bardzo jej się nie podobało. Pomyślała, że jeszcze chwila i nie ręczy za siebie. Już powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, kogo pierwszego zamorduje. Chciała zacząć od Baljeeta, ale potem pomyślała, że bez powodu by się tak nie zachowywał, więc pomyślała o swojej odpowiedniczce. Problem w tym, że nie mogła jej zabić. Wiedziała, że jeśli zabiłaby swoją odpowiedniczkę, umarłaby i ona. A to wprawiało ją w jeszcze większą frustrację. - "W tamtym wymiarze"? - spytał doktor Baljeet. - Mamy gości z innego wymiaru? To dlatego Nicki jesteś taka ładna! Nicole nie wytrzymała. Złapała Baljeeta za szyję, swoją prawą - czyli metalową - ręką i zaczęła go dusić. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazwiesz. - wyszeptała złowrogo. - Nicol, puść mnie. - wyjąkał Baljeet, który nie bardzo wiedział co takiego zrobił. Zachowanie alter-ego jego dobrej przyjaciółki Nicki, wprawiło go w szok. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby to miłe i przyjazne spojrzenie Coli potrafiło przybrać tak groźne oblicze. Nicki zawsze unikała walki, bała się jej. Mówiła, że czasem ma sny o wojnach i, że to jest straszne. A jej alter-ego wyglądała na taką, co się nie boi niczego. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że kiedy ją poznał, ona wyraźnie się czegoś bała i przed czymś uciekała. Cokolwiek to było musiało stanowić niemałe zagrożenie. Wtedy Baljeet uświadomił sobie, że się dusi. Zaczynał tracić oddech. Złapał rękę Nicol, którą go dusiła. Nie rozumiał jak można mieć tak żelazny uścisk. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w oczy Nicol i zrozumiał, że umiera. Co dziwniejsze, dziewczyna uśmiechała się z satysfakcją. Chciała go zabić i pewnie to zdobi. W oczach Baljeeta pojawił się strach. Nie bał się tak, nawet kiedy pierwszy raz staną oko w oko z robotem Dundersztyca - Normbotem. Wtedy usłyszał głos, dochodzący jakby z oddali, ale był pewien, że brzmi jak jego własny. - Nicol, zostaw go! Strongówna spojrzała na Baljeeta z jej wymiaru. Zrozumiała, że jeśli zabije alternatywnego Baljeeta, umrze też ten z jej wymiaru. A to był przecież najlepszy przyjaciel jej chłopaka. Zawiedziona puściła szyję doktora Baljeeta. Ten zaczął kaszleć i głęboko łapać oddech. - Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazwiesz. - powiedziała odchodząc. Doktor Baljeet postanowił, że będzie się trzymał od alternatywnej Nicol z daleka. - Nie wierzę, że dałeś się pokonać Coli. - wyszeptała druga Izabela, która właśnie do niego podeszła. - Chciałeś podbudować jej autorytet, czy co? Doktor Baljeet spojrzał na nią. Druga Izabela ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że chłopak jest przerażony. - Ona zabiłaby mnie! Zrobiłaby to. Ona jest inna od naszej Nicol, lepiej trzymaj się od niej z daleka. - Baljeet starając się nadać swojemu głosowi naturalne brzmienie, odezwał się do przywódczyni RO: - Szefowo, o czym chciałaś ze mną pomówić? - Właśnie o tym. - Nie rozumiem. Nicol zaśmiała się szyderczo. Skoro nie mogła zabić drugiego Baljeeta postanowiła mu naubliżać. - Co za ironia! Pierwszy doktor na świecie czegoś nie rozumie! - wykrzyknęła uradowana. - Założę się, że żaden z ciebie doktor. Samozwańczy doktor Baljeet! - Mylisz się. - Baljeet postanowił bronić swojego honoru, nawet jeśli Nicol go zabije. Jak powiedział Hektor przed pojedynkiem z Achillesem - honor ważniejszy niż śmierć. - Mam doktorat. - Udowodnij! - Nie mam czasu go szukać. - Ha, ha! Wiedziałam, że żaden z ciebie doktor! Żeby nie zrozumieć, tego co powiedziała Fretka! - A ty zrozumiałaś?! - odparł zdenerwowany Baljeet. Do tej pory nikt nie kwestionował jego pozycji. A najgorsze jest to, że jego doktorat zaginą gdzieś, podczas wojny z Dundersztycem, kiedy Ruchowi Oporu udało się obalić tego dyktatora. Nie miał żadnych dowodów na to, że jest doktorem. - Oczywiście, że tak. Fretce chodziło o mnie. - odparła Nicol. - Naprawdę? - odezwał się do Fretki. - W pewnym sensie. Chodzi o Fineasza i Ferba z jej wymiaru. Nie pamiętają swojej poprzedniej wizyty tutaj. "Bo wymazano im pamięć." - miała powiedzieć Nicol, ale zrezygnowała. "Niech samozwańczy doktor Baljeet się nad tym pogłówkuje." - pomyślała. - Może tylko udają, że nic nie pamiętają? - spytał Baljeet. - Dlaczego mieliby to robić? - odparła Fretka. - No w sumie racja... To może są z innego wymiaru niż ci, co nas kiedyś odwiedzili? - Właśnie chcemy byś to stwierdził. Zastanawialiśmy się czy mogli by nam pomóc, jeśli oczywiście są z tego wymiaru co tamci. - Szefowo, jesteś pewna, że należy w to wciągać inny wymiar? - Ostatnim razem przy pomocy innego wymiaru pokonaliśmy Dunersztyca. - To oni go pokonali, po tym jak o mało co nie podbił ich wymiaru! - No ale go pokonali! - Twoja alter-ego go pokonała! Sama nam o tym powiedziała. A widzisz ją tu gdzieś? - Ta dyskusja do niczego nie prowadzi. - Zgadzam się. Lepiej odeślij ich tam skąd przyszli. - Nie! Baljeet uniósł jedną brew. - To ja tu jestem szefową i ja tu wydaję rozkazy! A ci kazałam dowiedzieć się czy są z tego wymiaru co ci, którzy do nas przybyli 5 lat temu! Czegoś nie zrozumiałeś?! Doktor Baljeet jedynie pokręciła głową i z rezygnacją, a jednocześnie ze zdenerwowaniem powiedział: - Niczego nasza kochana i bardzo miła szefowo! Druga Fretka piorunowała go wzrokiem gdy odchodził. - Wy jesteście Fineasz i Ferb z innego wymiaru? - spytał doktor Baljeet. - Tak to my. Chcielibyśmy poznać nasze alter-ego. - odparł Fineasz. - A nie moglibyście poświęcić mi krótkiej chwili? - Jasne, czemu nie? - Chciałem wam zadać kilka pytań. - Pytaj. - Ile wymiarów przebyliście zanim się tu znaleźliście. - Żadnego. Od razu trafiliśmy do waszego wymiaru. - Czy przenieśliście się tutaj za pomocą... jak to nazwać? Czegoś co przypominało teleporter i przeniosło was tutaj za pomocą białego błysku, czy otworzyliście zielony portal. - Portal. Skąd wiesz, że był zielony? W tym momencie podeszła do nich druga Fretka. - I jak? - spytała. - Masz doskonałe wyczucie czasu szefowo. - odparł Baljeet. - To oni odwiedzili nas pięć lat temu. - Słucham? - spytał Fineasz. - Nie, nie. Pierwszy raz podróżujemy po innych wymiarach. - Nie wydaje mi się. - odparł doktor Baljeet. - Gdyby tak było nie trafilibyście tutaj od razu po przejściu przez portal. - Dlaczego nie? - Gdyby przedstawić wszystkie wymiary na schemacie, były by to skupione w okręgu kółka, pomiędzy, którymi płynie energia. Wy tu z tą energią przybyliście, ale żeby wrócić, musicie przebyć wszystkie inne wymiary w tym skupisku. - Co?! - No chyba, że zostawiliście włączony portal. - Całe szczęście tak. - A o jakie skupisko ci chodziło? - spytał Ferb. - Skupisko wymiarów. Istnieje wiele takich skupisk. Jeszcze nie wiem konkretnie ile. Tak czy siak, przy powrocie do domu nie będziecie podróżować przez wymiary z innych skupisk. Żeby się tam dostać, potrzeba całkiem innej technologii, która powstanie mniej więcej za piętnaście lat. - Czy właśnie o to ci chodziło, kiedy pytałeś nas o ten biały promień. Podejrzewałeś, że jesteśmy z innego skupiska? - spytał Fineasz. - Tak. - A skąd wiesz, że promień byłby biały? - spytała Milly, która już od dawna przysłuchiwała się rozmowie drugiego Baljeeta i drugiej Fretki z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Rozmową zainteresowali się także Izabele z obu wymiarów, Bufordy z obu wymiarów, były Zastęp Ogników z drugiego wymiaru (który był tu nazywany Zastępem Piorunów lub potocznie Piorunami) oraz Nicol i Baljeet z pierwszego wymiaru. - Tak wynika z moich przemyśleń, a ja się nigdy nie mylę. - odparł dr Baljeet. - To prawda. - dodała druga Izabela. - Każdy się czasem myli. - sprostowała pierwsza Nicol. - Ale nie doktor Baljeet. - odparła druga Iza. - Szczerze w to wątpię. Nastała chwila ciszy. Druga Izabela spojrzała na Nicol. Brunetka odwzajemniła to spojrzenie. Izabela patrzyła prosto w jej brązowe przenikliwe oczy, a Nicol nie miała zamiaru odwrócić wzroku. Izabela pomyślała, że doktor Baljeet miał rację. Ta dziewczyna znacznie różni się od Nicol, którą ona zna. Strong z jej wymiaru, pomimo swojego nazwiska, wcale nie była silna. Nie potrafiła bronić własnego zdania. Bała się sprzeciwić. Była wrażliwa. A kiedy ktoś na nią patrzył, ta zawstydzona odwracała wzrok. Chwilę ciszy przerwała swoim krzykiem, Fretka z drugiego wymiaru: - Co się wszyscy tak gapicie?! - zwróciła się do ogników z drugiego wymiaru. - Do roboty! Izabelo zajmiesz się Piorunami. Buford, pomożesz jej. Doktorze Baljeet chodź za mną! - wykrzyknęła, a potem zwróciła się do gości z innego wymiaru: - Wy też chodźcie za mną. - O co chodziło z tymi Piorunami? - spytała pierwsza Izabela. - To oddział, którym dowodzi twoja odpowiedniczka. - odparł drugi Buford. - Buford! - wykrzyknęła liderka RO. - Miałeś pomóc Izabeli! - Stawiam ci opór. - Ehh... nie ważne. Chodźcie za mną. - Wyjaśnisz mi po co ty to robisz? - spytała Stephanie patrząc jak Thaddeus wylewa z wiadra wodę. Robił wielką kałużę przed portalem do innego wymiaru. - Zaraz. - odparł. - "Zaraz"?! Równie dobrze mógłbyś powiedzieć "spadaj"! - powiedziała urażona. Tymczasem chłopak podszedł go drzewa i urwał małą gałązkę. Potem wrócił pod portal i zaczął mieszać wodę z ziemią, tak że z kałuży zrobiło się błoto. - Dobra! Już wyjaśniam. Więc tak... - Nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc". - Nie czepiaj się słówek. Więc tak: kiedy Nicol przejdzie przez portal, podstawisz jej nogę, ale zanim upadnie w błoto, ja ją złapię, a ty wtedy pocałujesz Ferba. - Wolałabym, żebyś jej nie łapał. - Pomogę ci zdobyć Ferba, ale współpracuj ze mną! Ty chcesz jego, a ja Nicol. - Uważam ten plan za bardzo prymitywny, ale dobra, niech ci będzie. Zrobimy jak zechcesz. - Kiedy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką, stała się rzecz, która odmieniła życie, nie tylko moje ale i wszystkich mieszkańców Danville. Zjawił się człowiek, którego nikt wcześniej nie znał - Heinz Dundersztyc. Wraz z nim przybyła armia robotów, zwanych przez nas Normbotami, która zaatakowała nasze miasto. Nikt nie potrafił ich pokonać, nawet armia. Byliśmy bezsilni. Dundersztyc podbił cały okręg trzech stanów - najwyraźniej nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Okoliczne władze, bały się go atakować, w obawie, że podbije też ich miasta. Byliśmy pozostawieni sami sobie. Dundersztyc wprowadził dyktatorskie rządy. Od tej chwili nikt nie mógł opuścić okręgu trzech stanów. Dorośli musieli cały czas pracować, a dzieci siedzieć w domu, inaczej były porywane przez Normboty. To skutecznie zapobiegało powstaniu jakichkolwiek organizacji, mogących się mu sprzeciwić. Jako że nie miałam nic ciekawszego do roboty, postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić. Raz wymknęłam się z domu i unikając Normbotów, zakradłam się do domu na przeciwko. Tu poznałam Izabelę. Zdawałyśmy sobie sprawę, z tego, że wszyscy dorośli ciężko pracują, więc postanowiliśmy nawiązać kontakt z dziećmi. Izabela powiedziała, że odkryła pod swoim domem tajną kryjówkę. Szybko zrozumiałyśmy, że takich "piwnic" znajduje się więcej i są połączone tunelami. Postanowiłam założyć Ruch Oporu. Dzięki tunelom udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z innymi dziećmi. Udało mi się zaangażować w projekt większość dzieci powyżej dziesięciu lat. Izabela miała wtedy siedem lat, więc była najmłodszą członkinią Ruchu. Jednak dzięki treningom pobieranym od tak młodych lat, stała się jedną z najlepszych żołnierzy. Jednakże było nas za mało aby pokonać Dundersztyca. Oczywiście co roku rekrutowaliśmy nowych członków, ale to wciąż było niewiele. Tylko czasem organizowaliśmy pojedyncze wypady by uwolnić kogoś z lochów lub rozbić jakiś patrol Normbotów. Nie mielibyśmy szans w starciu z całą armią Dundersztyca. No i pięć lat temu zjawiliście się wy, twierdząc, że jesteście z innego wymiaru. To z waszą pomocą pokonaliśmy Dundersztyca. - Super! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - A jak? - Tego niestety nie wiem. Walka z Dundersztycem rozegrała się w waszym wymiarze. Ja byłam zajęta walką tutaj. - Ale jak to możliwe, że niczego nie pamiętamy? - spytała Izabela. - Tego nie wiemy. Możemy tylko spekulować. - odparł doktor Baljeet. - Może to grupowa amnezja wywołana częstymi podróżami do innych wymiarów? Jednak to mało prawdopodobne. Może to paradoks czasowy? Może ktoś podróżował w czasie i zmienił waszą teraźniejszość w ten sposób, że nigdy nie odbyliście podróży do naszego wymiaru? A może ktoś usuną wam pamięć? - No dobrze. To wszystko jest bardzo interesujące. - powiedziała bardzo znudzona Nicol, po czym zwróciła się do Fretki: - Ale do czego ty zmierzasz? Fretka westchnęła. - Dundersztyc uciekł z więzienia. Jesteśmy pewni, że znów rozpoczął budowę swoich robotów. Obawiamy się, że znów zechce zaatakować. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Milly spojrzała z przerażeniem na wszystkich dookoła. - Mamy brać udział w wojnie? - spytała. Coś w niej pękło. Odkąd Nicol opowiedziała jej swoją historię, bała się wojny. Bała się i to bardzo. Czasem miała koszmary z tym związane. A teraz ktoś prosi ją by wzięła udział w wojnie! Niedorzeczność! Jeszcze czego?! - To tylko roboty. - powiedział drugi Buford. - Aha, fajnie. - odparła Nicol. Milly spojrzała na nią. Strongówna nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Zachowywała się tak, jakby miała w nosie wszystkich dookoła i to o czym mówią. - Z robotami gorzej się walczy niż z ludźmi. - powiedziała Milly. - Mylisz się. - odparła Fretka. - Milly ma rację! - powiedziała pierwsza Izabela. - Jest nas tylko garstka! Jak mamy sobie poradzić z setkami albo nawet tysiącami robotów?! - W waszym wymiarze jakoś sobie poradziliście. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Możemy zbudować własne roboty. - odezwał się nagle Fineasz. - A co jeśli się przeciw nam zbuntują? Nie można przecież tego wykluczyć. - Nie zbuntują się, jeśli nie damy im kawy. Zaufajcie mi. - No to do dzieła! Powiedziała pełna nadziei Fretka. Fineasz już miał spytać gdzie znajdzie narzędzia i części, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia weszła pewna dziewczyna. Była niska. Miała czarne włosy, delikatnie opadające na ramiona i rozjaśnione końcówki. Miała azjatyckie rysy twarzy, z tą różnicą, że jej oczy nie były skośne, lecz duże i brązowe, co sugerowało, że nie mogła być czystą azjatką, lecz metyską. Miała ciemną karnację. Ubrana była w szare spodnie dresowe i białą koszulkę. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, a jej ust nie ozdabiała żadna szminka, jak w przypadku jej odpowiedniczki. - Szefowo, Greta dostarczyła nam raporty. - powiedziała druga Nicol. 'Część 3' Pierwsza wstała przypatrując się swojej odpowiedniczce. Tamta otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. - Kim jesteś? - spytała druga. - Moją sobowtórką? - A ty kim jesteś? - spytała pierwsza, choć dobrze wiedziała, że to jej alter-ego. Nie zachwycała jej ta wiadomość. Wyraz twarzy i spojrzenie drugiej Nicol sugerowały, że jest ona słodką i miłą dziewczynką gotową każdemu pomóc i wykonać każde polecenie. Nie wyglądała też na podrywaczkę, którą jest jej odpowiedniczka z pierwszego wymiaru. Pierwsza Nicol stwierdziła, że w tym wymiarze jest jakąś wrażliwą mięczarą. Nie podobało jej się to. To było dla niej straszne, choć nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. - Jestem Nicole Strong. - powiedziała druga ze słodkim uśmiechem. - Możesz mi mówić Nickie albo Cola. - Nicol brzmi lepiej. - odparła pierwsza złowrogo. - Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? Coś nie tak? - spytała Cola z przerażeniem. Głos jej drżał. Nicola z pierwszego wymiaru potrafiła wyczuć strach i kiedy wyczuła go u swojej odpowiedniczki zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. - Nic. - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Druga Nicol przystąpiła z nogi na nogę i pochyliła głowę. Poczuła się niezręcznie pod spojrzeniem swojej odpowiedniczki. - Nicole pochodzi z przyszłości. - odezwała się Fretka. - Wiemy. - wysyczała pierwsza Nicol. - Przybyła do nas dwa miesiące temu. - mówiła dalej Fretka. Pierwsza Nicol zamrugała oczami. To było coś nowego. - Dwa miesiące temu? - spytała. Fretka kiwnęła głową. Pierwsza Nicol spojrzała na drugą. Ona znalazła się w przeszłości już dwa miesiące temu, podczas gdy pierwsza Nicol była w 2014 roku od miesiąca. - Jak to się stało, że się tu znalazłaś? - To był przypadek. Na uczelni, chłopcy z mojej klasy zbudowali maszynę, która przeniosła mnie tutaj. Zabawiłam tu tydzień, zanim po mnie wrócili. W tym czasie poznałam Buforda i, no cóż, nie chciałam już wracać. - To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - powiedział drugi Buford. - Tak. - przyznała Cola. - Wzruszające. - powiedziała pierwsza Nicol, bez cienia wzruszenia. - No co się tak wszyscy gapicie? Nie powinniście budować robotów? Na te słowa, wszyscy jakby otrzeźwieli i zabrali się do pracy. Do pierwszej Nicol podeszła druga Izabela. - Zaciekawiło cię to, że twoja odpowiedniczka jest tu już od dwóch miesięcy. - Izabela stwierdziła fakt. "Ciekawy początek rozmowy." - pomyślała Nicol. - Owszem. - odparła. - Dlaczego? - Co "dlaczego"? - Dlaczego to cię tak zaciekawiło? - A co cię to obchodzi?! - Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie! - Będę się do ciebie odzywać jak tylko zechcę! Twoja odpowiedniczka jest całkiem inna! - Twoja też! Wie, że nie należy mi podskakiwać! - Izka z mojego wymiaru, też wie, że ze mną się nie zadziera! - Tak. To widać. - odparła zawstydzona Izabela. - Szkoda, że ty nie jesteś moją odpowiedniczką, tylko ta różowa lalunia... - No... A moją odpowiedniczką jest jakaś bojąca się wszystkiego Nickie Cola. Zapadła krótka, pełna zrozumienia cisza. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Zakwitło między nimi coś na kształt przyjaźni. - To wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego cię to tak zaciekawiło? - Eh... - westchnęła Nicol. - Moja alter-ego jest w tym czasie od dwóch miesięcy, podczas gdy ja jestem tu od miesiąca. - A chodzisz z Bufordem? - Tak. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając przy tym na swojego chłopaka. Izabela widząc ten uśmiech, pokręciła tylko głową. - A ja myślałam, że znajdę w tobie bratnią duszę. Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Nicol, ustępując miejsca zdziwieniu. - O co ci chodzi? - Naprawdę jesteś tak głupia, że tego nie widzisz? - To ty jesteś taka głupia, bo nikt nie może cię zrozumieć. - Grrr! - warknęła Izabela. - Nie widzisz, że jesteś z Bufordem bo musisz?! Tak mówi zasada alternatywnych wymiarów! - Czego zasada? - Rozejrzyj się! Czy widzisz tutaj jakiegoś człowieka, którego nie ma w twoim wymiarze?! - Wszyscy wydają mi się znajomi, przynajmniej z widzenia. - No właśnie! Jesteś z alternatywnego wymiaru! Każdy urodził się w tym samym czasie co jego odpowiednik i każdy umrze w tym samym czasie co jego odpowiednik. Każdy będzie miał to same potomstwo co jego odpowiednik! Teraz rozumiesz? Jesteś z Bufordem z powodu zasady alternatywnych wymiarów! Nicole nagle spoważniała. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić starannie dobierając słowa: - Ah, to... znam tę zasadę, po prostu wcześniej nie dawałam jej nazwy. Gdyby nie ta zasada, moja odpowiedniczka, która ośmiesza moje biedne nazwisko, już by nie żyła. Własnoręcznie bym ją zabiła. - przerwała, jakby zastanawiała się co dalej mówić, po czym wróciła do swojego monologu: - Ja wiem dlaczego jestem z Bufordem i na pewno nie z powodu jakiejś zasady. To nie była, tak jak w przypadku mojej alter-ego, "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia". My z Bufordem przez ten miesiąc poznawaliśmy się, swoje pasje i zainteresowania. Pierwszy raz całowaliśmy się całkiem niedawno. On mi się podoba, a ja podobam się jemu, dlatego ze sobą jesteśmy. A ty, Izka, lepiej zastanów się jak kierujesz swoje życie. Czy robisz wszystko by być szczęśliwa? Czy może całe twoje życie jest ucieczką? Ucieczką przed zasadą alternatywnych wymiarów? - Nicol to powiedziawszy, zostawiła Izabelę samą ze swoimi myślami. Wtedy podszedł do niej pierwszy Fineasz. - Wiedziałaś gdzieś Izabelę? - spytał. - Przecież tu stoję. - Nie mówię o tobie, tylko o Izabeli z mojego wymiaru. - Myślałam, że jest z tobą. - A ja, że z tobą. Nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć. Martwię się... Izabela w przeciwieństwie do Fineasza, nie martwiła się o niego. Nie dlatego, że nie byli parą od dłuższego czasu, tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, że nic nie może mu się stać, dopóki jest w siedzibie RO zajęty pracą. Dziewczyna samotnie zwiedzała przedmieścia. Zauważyła, że mimo iż jest tu tak szaro, to nie jest brudno. Wszędzie, nawet w najmniejszym zakamarku nie było nawet najdrobniejszego papierka, najmniejszej gumy! Ba, nawet kurzu nie było! Izabela stwierdziła, że w tym wymiarze ludzie nadmiernie przywiązują się do czystości. Zauważyła też, że mało kto wychodzi z domu. Zastanawiała się, czy to jest spowodowane strachem przed Dundersztycem. Dziewczyna nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. Nagle zza rogu, podleciał do niej robot. - Łał! Fineasz i Ferb są naprawdę szybcy! - powiedziała z uśmiechem, ale robot był chyba innego zdania. - Okaż przepustkę. - powiedział. - Co? - Dawaj przepustkę bo cię zniszczę. Pierwsza Nicol podeszła do swojej odpowiedniczki. Druga układała jakieś papiery. - Musimy porozmawiać. - powiedziała pierwsza. Druga spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - O czym? - spytała. - O tobie. - O mnie? A co byś chciała o mnie wiedzieć? Baljeet mi wszystko powiedział. Jesteś z innego wymiaru, prawda? Jesteś moją odpowiedniczką, to chyba znaczy, że wiesz o mnie wszystko. - Oj, chyba nie. - Nicol z pierwszego wymiaru, wzięła swojæ odpowiedniczkę pod ramię i razem ruszyły w stronę najbliższej kanapy. Kiedy już na niej usiadły, pierwsza Nicol powiedziała: - Nie wiem jak się wychowywałaś, gdzie mieszkałaś w przyszłości, co z twoimi rodzicami? - Chyba mieszkałam tak jak ty. Bo jesteś z alternatywnego wymiaru. Wszystko jest takie same. Może tylko wyglądem troche się różnimy. - Nie wszystko jest takie same. W naszym wymiarze nie walczymy z Dundersztycem. - Naprawdę? - Tak. Ponadto Dundersztyc to mój dobry przyjaciel. Druga Nicol otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. - Dlatego prawdopodobnie przeszłość też mamy inną. - mówiła dalej pierwsza Nicol. - Chcę znać twoją przeszłość. - Wybacz... ja nie lubię mówić o sobie. - Zauważyłam. - Tak? - Tak. Odkąd tylko zaczęłyśmy tę rozmowę, ty się wykręcasz! Opowiadaj! - Dobrze... ja... urodziłam się na Callisto w 4541 roku. Jak byłam bardzo mała, miałam chyba 2 latka, rodzice oddali mnie do domu dziecka. Nie wiem dlaczego. Chyba zawsze chcieli mieć syna a nie córkę... chyba nie potrafili mnie zaakceptować. - Pewnie oddali cię do adopcji jak tylko nasza matka dowiedziała się o ciąży. - Zaszła w ciążę? - Tak, urodziła syna. Nie wiedziałaś? - Mam rodzonego brata? - Nie wiedziałaś. - Jak ma na imię? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. - Opuściłam Callisto jak skończyłam pięć lat. - To tak jak ja! Kiedy miałam pięć lat, adoptował mnie George Flynn. Zrobił to dlatego, że jego bratanek Jake, którego rodzice zmarli na jakąś chorobę, chciał mieć siostrę. Ty też znasz Georga i Jake'a? Pierwsza Nicol pokiwała głową. - Tak, znam ich. Z tą różnicą, że George nie jest moim przybranym ojcem, a Jake bratem. - Oh... - Wspomniałaś, że rodzice Jake'a zmarli na jakąś chorobę. Nie wynaleziono u was leku na wszystkie choroby? - Nie. A u was wynaleziono? - Owszem. - To jak u was ludzie umierali? - Ginęli z innych powodów. - powiedziała Nicol, a potem dodała w myślach: "a właściwie z jednego, który zwie się wojna". - Aha... rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym mówić. Czy zastanawiało cię kiedyś twoje... moje... nasze nazwisko? - Strong. Nazwisko jak nazwisko, co niby miało mnie zastanawiać? - Nie wiesz przypadkiem... - powiedziała druga Nicol. - Czy to nazwisko mamy po rodzicach, czy może nadał je nam tata? - Tata? - Znaczy, George? - Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. - odparła Nicol. - To dobre pytanie... Ale wróćmy do twojej historii. Zgaduję, że jak miałaś dziesięć lat, przeprowadziłaś się na Wenus. - Owszem. Tata... znaczy George, wysłał mnie tam na uczelnię. Studiowałam medycynę. Dwa miesiące temu mieliśmy wycieczkę na Ziemię. Wtedy chłopaki odpalili wehikuł, który przeniósł mnie tutaj. Tu poznałam Buforda i Izabelę. Dzięki niej postanowiłam wstąpić do RO. Choć nie mam pojęcia o wojnie. Nigdy jej nie doświadczyłam, chyba że tylko w snach. - Cola wzdrygnęła się. - A nie były to fajne sny, mówię ci. Raz śniło mi się, że obcięli mi rękę. - Według niektórych naukowców, w snach można zobaczyć przebłyski innych wymiarów. - powiedziała pierwsza Nicol. Poczuła ukucie zazdrości. Jej odpowiedniczka wiodła w miarę normalne życie, podczas gdy ona doświadczyła grozy wojny. - Co to znaczy? Ty brałaś udział w wojnie? - Owszem. Od małego. Ja się na wojnie wychowałam. - odparła Nicol i odwróciła się od swojej odpowiedniczki. Naprawdę jej zazdrościła. Ona była normalna. Żyła sobie spokojnie, podczas gdy ona nie raz musiała walczyć o życie. Przechodziła piekło. Nicol poczuła jak pieką ją oczy. "Do licha, chyba się teraz nie rozpłaczę." - pomyślała szybko przecierając oczy i starała pocieszać się w myślach: "Miała normalne życie i co? Nie potrafiła tego wykorzystać! Zachowuje się jak kaleka! Wszystkiego się boi!". - Ja... nie wiedziałam. Przykro mi... - powiedziała druga Nicol. - Serio?! - powiedziała odrobinę zbyt głośno, po czym się odwróciła. - A mi wcale nie jest przykro! Zawsze zastanawiałam się co by się ze mną stało, gdybym wychowywała się w czasach pokoju. Teraz już wiem! Byłabym ostatnią ofermą! Wszystkiego bym się bała! Spójrz na mnie! Niby wyglądamy tak samo, a jednak to ja jestem ładniejsza! I to nie przez włosy czy usta, tylko przez postawę! Ty się garbisz! Boisz się patrzyć ludziom w oczy! Brak pewności siebie, wpływa na twoją postawę! Zmień się! A będziesz nie tylko ładniejsza, ale i ludzie zaczną cię szanować! - Szanują mnie! - wykrzyknęła druga Nicole, również wstając. Miała już dość obelg, rzucanych przez własną odpowiedniczkę. - Czyżby? - powiedziała pierwsza, po czym popchnęła drugą, na właśnie przechodzącą obok drugowymiarową Gretę. - Uważaj jak chodzisz ofermo! - wykrzyknęła Greta. Ona też była z charakteru przeciwieństwem swojej odpowiedniczki. Greta w pierwszym wymiarze, starała się do wszystkich odnosić po przyjacielsku. Miała tylko jednego wroga - Stephanie, która chciała jej odbić chłopaka, czyli Ferba. Greta wolała unikać Steph. Tymczasem ta w drugim wymiarze nie bała się i nie unikała nikogo. Miała zawyżone mniemanie o sobie. Zawsze chodziła z podniesioną głową. Choć była podległa Izabeli, była jedną z ważniejszych członków RO. Wszystkich, z wyjątkiem osób wyższych rangą, traktowała z góry. Druga Nicol nieźle się przestraszyła, kiedy na nią wpadła. - Ja... ja... przepraszam. - wyjąkała. - No nie wierzę. - wyszeptała Strong z pierwszego wymiaru, która widziała całe zajście. Szybko podeszła do odpowiedniczki swojej i Grety, po czym popchnęła tę drugą. - Sama uważaj okularnico! - wykrzyknęła. - Jak śmiesz! Jestem niezastąpiona w tej organizacji! - Wątpię. Jesteś jak oko w rosole. Zniknie jedno, a na jego miejsce zawsze pojawi się drugie. Podobnie z długopisem. Wypisze ci się wkład, zastąpisz go drugim. - Uważaj... - Na co? - Nicol prychnęła. - Na ciebie? Greta nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Była nieco wyższa od Nicol ze swojego wymiaru, z tym, że ta z pierwszego wymiaru stała na koturnach i mogła patrzeć na nią z góry. Zresztą, co mogłaby jej zrobić? W końcu odpowiedziała: - Bo przestanę wam pomagać! - Niby w czym? - Nie wiedziałaś? Izabela z waszego wymiaru zniknęła. - powiedziała Greta, po czym dumnym krokiem odeszła. - Widzisz? - Nicol spojrzała na swoją odpowiedniczkę. - Nie było tak trudno. - To było wredne. - Ona też była wredna. Posłuchaj, nie ma się czego bać. Ona nic ci nie może zrobić. Kiedy ktoś cię upokarza postaw się! - Żeby co? Żeby wdać się w bójkę? - Jaką bójkę? Nie musiałam bić się z Gretą, żeby utrzeć jej nosa. - No nie wiem... - Może nie różnimy się z wyglądu, ale w środku jesteśmy całkiem inne. - Tak zauważyłam, że mamy inne charaktery. - Nie tylko charaktery. Mówiłam to dosłownie jak i w przenośni. - powiedziała zerkając na swoją prawą rękę. - No, nie ważne. Idę sprawdzić o co chodzi z Izką. A ty, popracuj nad swoją pewnością siebie. - powiedziała pierwsza Nicol i odeszła. - Dosłownie jak i w przenośni? O co chodzi z tym dosłownie? - mówiła do siebie Cola. - Mamy inne migdałki, żołądek, czy co? W siedzibie RO zapanował chaos. Odkąd zauważono, że wśród nich nie ma pierwszej Izabeli, zaniechano wszystkich prac i rozpoczęto poszukiwania. Przeczesywano całą bazę w nadziei, że dziewczyna wkrótce się znajdzie. Największe znaczenie w poszukiwaniach miała jednak Greta. To właśnie ona była punktem obserwacyjnym RO i mimo, że należała do Piorunów i była podległa Izabeli, była jedną z najważniejszych osób w organizacji. Dziewczyna potrafiła przy pomocy swojego małego komputerka włamać się do każdego komputera w mieście (z wyjątkiem komputera Dundersztyca - był bardzo dobrze zabezpieczony) i przejrzeć wszystkie nagrania z ulicznych kamer. Jak się można było spodziewać, to właśnie ona odnalazła Izabelę. - Szefowo! - powiedziała. - Chyba ją mam. Druga Fretka oraz wszyscy goście z pierwszego wymiaru natychmiast podeszli do Grety. Dziewczyna włączyła nagranie. Było ono czarno-białe i bez głosu, ale mimo to, wszystko było widać bardzo wyraźnie. Nastolatkowie zobaczyli jak Izabela idzie chodnikiem, gdy nagle zza rogu wyskoczył Normbot. Dziewczyna chciała uciec, jednak za nią pojawiły się kolejne boty, odcinając jej drogę ucieczki. Roboty złapały nią i zaczęły z nią lecieć w określonym kierunku. - Gdzie oni ją zabierają?! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - Odpowiedź jest prosta. - odparła Greta. - Jako wroga ludu Dundersztyc będzie chciał ją zabić i przygotuje dla niej egzekucję w budynku zagłady. - W budynku zagłady?! - spytała Milly. - Zazwyczaj Dundersztyc zamyka ludzi w lochach. Jeśli jednak ma ich dość, wysyła ich na pożarcie Goozimowi w budynku zagłady. - Co to... - Goozim to taka wielka bestia. Teraz jednak go tam nie ma, więc prawdopodobnie zechce spalić ją w lawie. - odparła druga Fretka. - Ale on nawet nie zna Izabeli, skąd wiecie, że nie zamknie jej w lochu? - Po jej ubiorze rozpozna, że jest z innego wymiaru. A on bardzo nie lubi ludzi z innego wymiaru. - No to co robimy?! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - Trzeba ją ratować! - Niech to! Zawsze musi się coś skomplikować! - wyszeptała Fretka, a potem głośno powiedziała: - Zorganizujemy ekipę ratowniczą, na której czele stanie Izabela. - Wysyłać tam naszą Izabelę to zły pomysł... - stwierdził doktor Baljeet. - Zasada alternatywnych wymiarów... - Nieważne. - przerwała mu Fretka. - Izabela sobie poradzi. - My też pójdziemy! - powiedział Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. - Wykluczone! - powiedziała Fretka. - Dlaczego?! - wykrzyknął Fineasz. - Bo jesteście z innego wymiaru. Nie macie doświadczenia bojowego. - Ale... - Żadnego "ale"! Izabelo weźmiesz ze sobą pioruny (z wyjątkiem Grety) i Buforda, a... - Izabela to nasza przyjaciółka, musimy jej pomóc! - wykrzyknął pierwszy Baljeet. - Wy musicie tu zostać i dokończyć produkcję robotów. A... - Ja i Fineasz pójdziemy. Nie rozumiesz, że nasz wymiar też chce mieć udział w ratowaniu Izabeli? Reszta niech zostanie. - odezwała się Nicol. - Ale... - zaczęła Milly, lecz Nicol jej przerwała. - Fretka ma rację. Nie powinniśmy iść wszyscy, bo będziemy stanowić zbędny balast. Ja i Fineasz nie będziemy już takim obciążeniem. Zresztą, ktoś musi dokończyć te roboty. - Mówisz jak profesjonalistka. - pochwaliła Nicolę Fretka. - Ona jest... - zaczął Fineasz, ale Nicol mu przerwała: - To co? Możemy iść? Myślałam, że w takich akcjach liczy się czas. - Nicol nie chciała przyznać, że jest profesjonalistką. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Sądziła, że Fretka na razie nie musi o tym wiedzieć. - Tak, idźcie. - powiedziała Fretka. - Ja i Ferb też pójdziemy. - odezwał się drugi Fineasz, który pojawił się w bazie niewiadomo kiedy. - Bez nas nie włamiecie się do budynku zagłady. Fineasz i Ferb z drugiego wymiaru specjalizowali się w budowie różnych narzędzi i sprzętów. Mając jedno niewielkie urządzenie, potrafili złamać każdy zamek. - Dobra! - powiedziała Fretka. Nie była zachwycona tym, że jej bracia wybierają się na taką misję. Nie mogła im jednak tego zabronić, bo już nie raz wykazali, że potrafią się bronić w sytuacji zagrożenia. - Ekipa zorganizowana?! - Tak jest, szefowo! - To na co czekacie?! Ruszajcie! Izabela stała w zamkniętej klatce. Klatka wisiała na grubym łańcuchu, a pięćdziesiąt metrów pod klatką wrzała lawa. Niektórzy ludzie płaczą w sytuacji zagrożenia, inni nie potrafią wymusić łez, jeszcze inni chcą zachować powagę. Izabela była po prostu zdziwiona, jakby nie docierało do niej, że zaraz zginie. Nagle dziewczyna zauważyła, że uruchomił się ogromny ekran, na który wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi. Na monitorze pojawiła się twarz szpetnego mężczyzny z jednym okiem. - Witaj turystko z innego wymiaru! - zaszczebiotał. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, skąd jestem? - odparła twardo Izabela. - To widać po ubiorze. - Nie... bo ja... rozkręcam nową modę. - powiedziała przemądrzałym tonem. - Uważaj bo ci uwierzę. - odparł Dundersztyc i pociągną za dźwignię, która była u jego boku. Izabela wrzasnęła gdy klatka z ogromną prędkością opadła w dół. Zatrzymała się tuż nad lawą, a potem z tą samą prędkością poleciała do góry. Czynność ta powtarzała się kilka razy. Izabela nie wytrzymała - wybuchła płaczem. Dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, a kredka do oczu, którą sobie dzisiaj rano nałożyła - rozmazała się od płynących łez. To nadawało jej żałosny wygląd. - Proszę, przestań! - powiedziała szlochając. - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam?! - Jesteś z innego wymiaru! A wiesz co ludzie z innego wymiaru mi zrobili?! - Co? - powiedziała żałosnym tonem. - To, że... - Panie, pora na babeczkę. - powiedział Normbot, który pojawił się obok Dundersztyca. Mężczyzna wziął od niego babeczkę i otworzył usta by dokończyć to co chciał powiedzieć Izabeli, ale wtedy drzwi do sali zagłady zostały wywarzone. Dundersztyc zobaczył kilka osób spieszących na ratunek dziewczynie siedzącej w klatce. Ośmioro z nich wyglądało na członków Ruchu Oporu, którego Dundersztyc serdecznie nienawidził. Pozostałych dwoje, podobnie jak dziewczyna w klatce, było z innego wymiaru. - Genialnie. Upiekę kilka pieczeni na jednym ogniu. - wyszeptał do siebie Dundersztyc, po czym wykrzyknął: - Normboty, brać ich! Rozwścieczony upuścił babeczkę, która wpadła w mechanizm dźwigni, skutecznie go blokując. Kiedy Dundersztyc za nią pociągną, uchyliła się ona tylko o niewiele milimetrów, przez co klatka z dziewczyną zaczęły spadać powoli, a nie tak szybko jak wcześniej. Zdesperowana Nicol biegła ile tylko sił w nogach, nie zważając na grasujące dokoła Normboty. Bez zastanowienia, skoczyła na klatkę, w której była Izabela. Przyklękła przy krawędzi i spojrzała w dół, na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Wyglądasz jak tysiąc nieszczęść. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nawet w takich chwilach chce ci się żartować? - spytała żałośnie Izabela. Po jej policzkach wciąż płynęły łzy. - Nie płacz Izka. Zaraz cię stąd wyciągnę. - to powiedziawszy, zamieniła swoją rękę w piłę i pozbyła się krat. Następnie zamieniła swoją rękę w węża i obwiązała nią Izabelę. Kiedy wyciągnęła koleżankę z klatki, uniosła ją do góry, aby ta mogła stanąć na trwałym gruncie i uciec do wyjścia. Niestety, ręka była za krótka. Dziewczyna, więc (wciąż z ręką zamienioną w węża) podrzuciła Izabelę do góry. Kiedy ta uchwyciła się gruntu, wspiąć się pomógł jej Fineasz. Tymczasem Nicol zamieniła swoją prawą rękę w normalną i zaczęła wspinać się po łańcuchu. Wszystko poszłoby dobrze, gdyby Normbot w ten łańcuch nie trafił. Gdy on się zerwał, Nicol zaczęła spadać w dół. Zaskoczona takim obrotem wydarzeń, krzyknęła krótko. Izabela słysząc krzyk swojej koleżanki, wykrzyknęła: - Nicol?! - po czym zaczęła biec z powrotem w stronę urwiska. Strongówna szybko się opanowała. Nie traciła zimnej krwi. Znów zamieniła swoją rękę w węża i usiłowała się czegoś uchwycić. Na próżno. Była już zbyt nisko. Linki *deviantart część 1 *deviantart część 2 *deviantart część 3 *blog